A “Compute Continuum” provides a consistent client-aware connected environment for a user across varying computing devices. The compute continuum places the user at the center of his or her own “cloud” among the varying computing devices.
For example, a user may download a copy of a movie to his or her tablet computer to view while the user travels in an airplane on a business trip. At the end of the airplane's flight the user may stop viewing the movie, on his or tablet, at location X in the movie. The user may then arrive home and wish to transfer the movie to the user's smart television, which includes a desktop computer using a television as its display monitor. Further, the user may wish to continue viewing the movie starting at location X. In other words, the user may wish to seamlessly migrate his compute context across the compute continuum. Put another way, the user may wish to transfer his compute context, which may include content (e.g., movie, electronic book, executable code, and the like) and state information pertaining to user's computing experience on the node (e.g., location X for the movie), from one compute node (e.g., computer node) to another compute node.
With a properly implemented compute continuum, a user may be able to accomplish the above tasks and manage his environment across varying computing devices. However, simply transferring the copy of the movie and related information (e.g., state information pertaining to location X) from the tablet to the desktop computer may expose either or both of the tablet and desktop to malware and general security and stability risks. For example, a virus may transfer from one node to another. Also, the desktop computer may not have the proper computing capacity and may consequently be unable to stably play the movie (e.g., possibly a three dimensional or interactive move with high memory and processing requirements) for the user.